Helena Ginnies
Helena Ginnies (born Helena Lynette Jeffers: b. 16 March 1714 - d. 20 September 1784) was a pure-blood witch, daughter of Zachariah and Ophelia Jeffers, and the wife of Theodore Ginnies who was her first cousin. With him, she had four daughters. She was born into the Jeffers family, one of several magical families that are integrated between pure-bloods and half-bloods. Helena attended Hogwarts from 1725-1732, alongside her cousin. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. After leaving Hogwarts, Helena quickly married Theodore. Despite her husband's infidelity that resulted in the birth of a half-blood boy, Helena loved him and stood by his side. She tended to their home, becoming responsible for the updates that still remain in the abandoned lot. Helena passed away at the age of 70. Her husband and daughter Felicia were by her side. Early life Birth and childhood Helena was born in 1714 into the Jeffers family, a rich pure-blood supremacist family. She was the second daughter of Zachariah and Ophelia. She had two other sisters: Talisa (1711-1776) and Marianne (1716-1757). Helena lived with her parents and two sisters in 128 Cassius Walkway, a Stonehouse mansion that was only visible to muggles. Growing up, the three sisters were quite close. However, it wasn't until both Talisa and Helena were older when they noticed Marianne was different. Unlike them, she did not take pride in discussing what horrible things she would do to a Muggle if she ever caught one. Instead, Marianne would go out of her way to be polite to the Muggles who lived on their street. Whilst Talisa was convinced something was indeed mentally wrong with her, Helena was convinced she was going through a phase and that it would pass when she went to Hogwarts. At the weekends, the Jeffers' were visited by their maternal cousins, the Ginnies. Theodore and his younger brother, Elijah enjoyed playing with the three sisters (less so Marianne when it became apparent she was fascinated by Muggles and Muggle-borns). Helena learned from her mother weeks prior to beginning her first week of Hogwarts that her uncles Alphonse and Antony had arranged Helena to marry Theodore when she came off age as it was expected of them. Hogwarts years Helena attended Hogwarts from 1725-1732. In some reports written by the then Headmaster, he stated that the Sorting Hat kept voicing his concern about having to choose between two powerful houses. Ultimately, she was Sorted into Hufflepuff. She looked across to her sister, who was sitting proudly in her robes of green and black, who only shrugged her shoulders. Helena only felt gutted for the first few days of her experience as on her sixth day, her mother had sent her a gift basket full of Hufflepuff-related treats. It was at that moment when she decided she would carry on that tradition when she had her own children. Admittedly, she was not interested in many of her subjects, only finding Astrology the most interesting. She was a member of the Hogwarts Astrology Student Club, even running to be the club's president in her fifth year when the previous one graduated (she lost the election). Marianne started her first year of Hogwarts in 1727, where she was Sorted into Gryffindor. It was at this time that both Helena and Talisa's suspicions were confirmed when she became friendly with the half-blood Longbottom boy. Both sisters shunned her. After graduating When she graduated in 1732, Helena began to learn how to keep a magical household running from different books. By the end of six months, she had mastered most of the complexing of charms. For the next few months, Helena lived with her aunt Cressa who wished to teach her further. Helena was taught some other household skills that would have been considered unusual for a modern-day woman: skills such as welding, woodwork, and sewing. She attended the wedding of Talisa and her cousin, Elijah in the summer of 1731. Marianne was in attendance but found the treatment of her friend, Phillip Longbottom, appalling. Helena wed Theodore in 1733. After their wedding, the pair promptly moved into the Ginnies' place of residence. With both sisters wed, Ophelia and Zachariah were unsure who to marry Marianne off to. However, they needn't work much longer. As soon as their youngest daughter graduated, she married her longtime friend, Phillip secretly. Disgusted, the parents easily threw her out, disowning her as a daughter. Marianne approached Helena alone one night in 1737. She had already been disowned by one older sister, and did not want to lose the other. Stubborn and set in her ways, Helena banned her sister from setting foot near her home, her husband or her future children, wishing only pain for her future. Distraught, the youngest Jeffers left. The three sisters, collectively, did not meet again for another twenty years, per the event that triggered the story. Marrying into Ginnies family Marriage to Theodore Ginnies Helena Jeffers married her cousin, Theodore Ginnies. With him, she had four daughters. In 1760 she became the unwilling step-mother to his half-blood son. Below is a list of their daughters, their spouses and their children (her grandchildren). Their Children *Adelaide Lestrange - (1751-1845) **Cormac Lestrange - (1748-1780) ***Valerie Potter née Lestrange -- (1780-1864) **Malcolm Lestrange - (1745-1839) ***Rhea Lestrange - (1784-1862) ***Charles Ginnies - (1789-1873) *Ingrid Jeffers - (1753-1822) **Spencer Jeffers - (1752-1827) ***Erica Black née Jeffers - (1783-1866) ***Bradley Jeffers - (1786-1871) *Felicia Ginnies - (1755-1829) *Deanna Malfoy - (1758-1839) **Gregory Malfoy - (1757-1846) ***Lyra Black née Malfoy - (1788-1855) ***Clytemnestra Black née Malfoy - (1791-1876) *Raymond Ginnies - (1756-1848) **Seraphina Ginnies née Seldana - (1760-1852) ***Carissa Ginnies - (1789-1823) ***Evanna Ginnies - (1789-1823) Interestingly enough, most - if not all - of Helena's grandchildren become further related to each other through marriages. Felicia Ginnies was the only daughter not to marry, preferring a life of theft and devilish acts that led to her losing her life. Later life Familial mistakes In 1757, Helena and her two sisters were reunited during the funeral of their aunt Lenore Ginnies. Helena and Talisa made no attempt to interact with Marianne, who had come with her husband and daughter. Later that night, the three sisters were once again reunited at the grave of their aunt. A heated exchange occurred between the three of them before some curses were said, which lead to Talisa and Marianne engaging in a duel. Ultimately, one of Talisa's spells misfired which resulted in the accidental death of Marianne Longbottom. The two surviving sisters swore to take their secrets to their grave: however, both were completely unaware that a young half-blood wizard had witnessed the entire skirmish. He later used the feud between the sisters to begin his uprising. Helena had two of her daughters turn to using dark magic: Felicia, first as she subjected Muggles and Muggle-borns to tremendous torture acts after the downfall of her Herbology career. Deanna Malfoy, her youngest, married into the Malfoy family, who were known for their heavy political views. Deanna and her husband eventually joined the Inner Serpents, alongside three of her granddaughters (it should be noted that Helena did not live long enough to see her granddaughters join the ranks of Master Talon). Death Helena passed away at home peacefully in her sleep at the age of 70. Her last moments were spent with her husband and third-born daughter, Felicia. The troubled witch later wrote in her memoirs during her imprisonment in Lyle Cottage that witnessing her mother's death was one of the two factors which led her to commit her heinous crimes. Personality Magical abilities Relationships Family Parents Sisters Theodore Ginnies Her children Other family members Trivia Category:1714 births Category:1784 deaths Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Jeffers Category:Ginnies Category:Grandparents Category:Mothers Category:1732 graduates Category:Married Category:Pure-bloods